


Angry

by DaisyDoo



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: F/M, I love her and Daring, I used mostly the Disney movie for my beauty and the beast lore, Rosabella deserves better, enemies to lovers?, how do you name things, how do you tag, idk what else to put, so sorry if I got some stuff wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDoo/pseuds/DaisyDoo
Summary: Rosabella Beauty was angry.
Relationships: Rosabella Beauty/Daring Charming
Kudos: 6





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to wait until I finished Old Friends before I published anything else. But-I got really excited to write this.

Rosabella was angry. 

Well she _use_ to be. 

She had always been made fun of for her beast father, and it made Rosabella seethe with rage. 

You see, even though Rosabella’s parents seemed liked enough from first glance, if you listened close enough you’d hear the whispers. 

Whispers about how her father was a selfish arrogant prince, who didn’t care about anyone else and who kidnapped Rosabella’s mother and _forced_ her to marry him. 

It was all bullshit.

Rosabella’s father was the kindest man she had ever met. He couldn’t even hurt a fly. Let alone kidnap someone. 

But because of her fathers looks, nobody trusted him. He was a beast. An aggressive monster that should be feared. And nobody could ever actually love someone like him.   
  
So Rosabella spent most of her elementary life being teased. Teased for her heritage. Teased because of how tall she was or how she didn’t have much table manners. 

It made Rosabella angry. 

And sometimes that anger hit a breaking point.   
  
She remembers the first time she punched someone. It was Daring Charming, fifth grade.

Daring had started making fun of her because of her father. Something Rosabella was use to.   
  
But this day was Rosabella’s limit. She wasn’t sure what made her do it but Daring had said something that put her over the edge. 

“I mean I can’t help but feel bad, your mom is a monster fucker” Daring said snidely a stupid smirk on his face. 

And suddenly Rosabella felt herself rising from her seat and marching across to Daring. 

She punched him straight in the face. 

Daring fell onto the ground holding his now bloody nose, screaming a melody of curse words. His brother Dexter had gone to find the principle. And suddenly Rosabella was being sat down, lectured about how violence is never an answer. Rosabella barely listened until her dad came to pick her up from school. Apparently she was suspended. 

The drive home was mostly silent until her dad spoke up “You shouldn’t have done that Rosie” her dad said, sternly but softly. Rosabella groaned “But it isn’t fair!!! People like Daring Charming get to make fun of people and have no consequences! But when people like me try to defend ourselves we get suspended!” Rosabella’s father sighed “You’re right honey, it is unfair” Rosabella stared “But then why are you scolding me?” 

Rosabella’s father shook his head “Because violence won’t solve anything. You won’t get anywhere stooping to those peoples levels. And you definitely won’t make people listen to you by hurting them” Rosabella looked away nodding. “I guess that makes sense” her father smiled “I’m glad you care about beast rights so much dear. Just, try to be more careful about it”

Rosabella agreed. And silently made a promise to herself that she wouldn’t reach that point again. 

So she stayed quiet. She avoided everyone at school, and didn’t even bother with the people making fun of her.   
  
And she spent most of her time at home in the library. The one her dad had originally gifted her mother. 

Sometimes her cousin Briar Beauty would come over. But other than that Rosabella was alone.

That was until her parents announced that she would be going to Ever After High. Rosabella hated the though. 

Ever After High was where all the snotty kids from famous fairytales went. People like Apple White and Daring Charming. She wasn’t meant to go there. 

But Rosabella’s parents insisted. Technically she was from a famous fairytale also, and she needed the socialization. 

Worst was that she would be forced to have a roommate and would only get to see her parents on holidays and some weekends. 

Rosabella entered the halls of Ever After High angry. She barely knew anyone. Sure she had Briar but Briar was much more busy with party planning. 

Rosabella was even more hateful when she found out Darings sister Darling would be her roommate.   
  
Much to Rosabella’s surprise, Darling wasn’t like her brother. She was quiet, and nice. She actually cared about Rosabella’s thoughts and didn’t make fun of her for her beast genes. 

They actually became friends. 

And it was Darling who got Rosabella onto her first activism case. 

Darling had told Rosabella about an ogre who had been arrested simply for trying to break up a fight. Rosabella thought it was unfair.

So she started up a campaign and started fighting for beast rights. And finally she could use her anger for something good. Something that could help people. 

Even more surprising was that some people actually agreed with her. People like Ashlynn Ella, Hunter Huntsman, and Cerise Hood. People were on her side. 

But even though she had people who fought with her. There were still the people who thought her activism was a joke. That it was useless. People like Sparrow Hood. And Daring Charming. 

Rosabella tried to not let it get to her though. She was finally proud of herself.

But after all the yelling about beast rights. Rosabella still snuck into the school library and chose to be alone. 

That was until Daring Charming appeared one day. 

“I need help with my understanding fairytale history class.” Rosabella stared in disbelief “Annnd you’re asking me to help?” Daring rolled his eyes clearly embarrassed “Look I have a D in the class and my dad will kill me if he found out I was failing.” Rosabella raised an eyebrow before looking back at her book “I don’t know why that’s my problem.” Daring groaned “it’s just I know you have good grades and you’re a lot better at this stuff than I am!” Rosabella only stared. Daring stomped his foot “Yknow what whatever! I’ll just ask Apple to help me.” He turned around to leave. 

As Rosabella watched him leave she wondered about what her dad would do. 

_He’d still help out the person no matter how awful they were._

So with a hefty sigh she spoke again “Wait.” She said stopping Daring in his tracks. Rosabella pushed a chair out “Sit down.” She said with a huff. 

Daring quietly sat next to her. 

It started out awkward at first. They’d sit in silence for most of it until Daring finally had a question. 

But then they started slowly warming up to eachother and suddenly, Rosabella Beauty realized that Daring wasn’t what she thought. Yes he was still pompous and ignorant. But he was also incredibly sweet at times...and he was funny. And he listened to what Rosabella said.   
  
And Rosabella could feel her face heating up whenever he laughed, or when he got excited about getting a good test grade. She wanted to spend more of her time with him. 

Rosabella couldn’t believe she was falling for Daring Charming. The guy she had hated for years. She tried to ignore it. 

He was dating Apple! Or-kinda dating Apple?? Rosabella-wasn’t quite sure but either way something was going on with them and Rosabella didn’t want to interrupt. 

And besides, girls like Rosabella didn’t get guys like Daring. Daring didn’t want average looking nerdy girls. He wanted girls like Lizzie Hearts, Apple White, or Briar Beauty. 

And Rosabella was okay with that. He wasn’t her destined prince anyway. It wouldn’t have worked out. 

That was until their adventure with Crystal Winter. When they both realized that Daring _was_ the prince of Rosabella’s destiny. 

Rosabella wasn’t sure how to feel. But luckily they didn’t have to talk about it, they were to busy finding the roses to save Crystal Winters parents. 

But when the adventure was over, they didn’t have anything to distract them anymore. Still, they avoided the topic. Falling back into the usual routine. Though with more longing stares and short touches. That was until they were walking out of the library from one of their tutoring sessions and Blondie Lockes blindsided them. 

“Well look at what we have here! Ever After High’s newest potential couple! Tell us Daring, how does it feel to be the next beast?” Daring seemed taken off guard trying to figure out the best words to respond, Blondie interrupted again “I mean it must be surprising for a guy such as yourself to be a big terrifying beast!!!” Rosabella clenched her fists.

_stay calm, stay calm, stay calm._

”you have big shoes to fill! Literally.” 

_stay calm._

_“_ Tell me Daring, are you going to follow Rosabella’s fathers exact footsteps? Have you heard the rumors?” 

_Stay cal-_

Just like last time Rosabella felt her body stomping towards Blondie.

Rosabella shoved Blondie straight onto the floor. 

“Ow!” Blondie shouted rubbing her behind “Well what was that for?” 

Rosabella felt the eyes of people staring at her. Looking at her. _Judging her._

Rosabella ran, running into the nearest classroom she could find. 

No, she had _promised_ herself she wouldn’t snap again, promised she wouldn’t hurt anyone. Why couldn’t she listen? Why couldn’t she keep her cool for once. Why-

Suddenly Rosabella heard a knock on the door. “Rosabella?” Darings voice said from outside the door. It was soft and gentle. Like her fathers.   
  
“Rosabella, please let me in” he pleaded. 

Rosabella gulped before quietly opening the door letting Daring in before anyone could come and question them. 

Rosabella couldn’t look at him. “I-I’m sorry for my outburst back there” she said shakily “Rosa-“ Rosabella interrupted him “I-if you don’t want to be the next beast it’s okay-it’s a big roll and a lot of people don’t like being it-“ Rosabella was trying to hold back tears now “Ro-“ Rosabella continued “I mean-we aren’t officially dating anyway-and I know you don’t have the highest outlook on beasts-“ 

“Rosabella!” Daring suddenly shouted snapping her out of her rant. 

Daring smiled. Not a fake smile. A real one. Daring put a hand on her cheek “You’re right. I didn’t have the highest outlook on beasts as a kid. But meeting you has made me realize that I was wrong. Hearing about your dad and how good he is, has made me realize that beasts aren’t bad.” Rosabella blinked in disbelief. Daring continued “And it will take a bit to get use to my new roll. But honestly, I’m not unhappy with it.” Rosabella stayed quiet, still processing everything Daring had just said. 

Suddenly Daring took both of Rosabella’s hands. “But, your destined prince or not, what I _do_ know is that I like you. A lot.” Rosabella felt her face flushing. She finally got the words to speak again “I like you a lot to Daring.” 

Daring smiled genuinely again “Then we’ll worry about the beast stuff later. Right now, I want to be with you” 

and suddenly he leaned up and kissed her. And Rosabella could feel the stars align. 

Yes Rosabella was angry, but she could use that anger for good. 

And she didn’t feel as angry with Daring. 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my longest fic yet! Thank you for reading it.


End file.
